The collagen component of the mineralizing tissues is being studied in terms of its interaction with anionic proteins also universally found in the mineralizing tissues. The locus of the binding site, the chemistry of the covalent attachment, and the mechanism of transfer of the bound moieties from the soluble phase to the bound state are all being considered. Model peptide analogs are being synthesized for physical chemical studies.